Elevator Music
by SarahCullen17
Summary: Bella is in the one place she doesn't want to be-trapped in an elevator with her grouchy neighbor, AKA the owner of the Volvo she just hit. But dark quarters plus Dolly Parton can lead to some very hot lemons...Confused? Read this one-shot to find out.


**Author's Note: I don't even know if people will like this. I tend to listen to music that people my age don't, and so there are a few references here. Enjoy, but don't be surprised if you're a teenager and don't recognize some of the artists on here. Not everyone has grown up with such musically-rich parents as I have.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or songs mentioned here.

* * *

**

**"Elevator Music"**  
**A one-shot in Bella's POV**

I grumbled to myself as I hit the elevator button. It had been a terrible day at work and I still had a few projects to put together before the week was out. I stepped into the elevator alone and used that opportunity to let out a few curse words. But I was interrupted by the sound of "Barbie Girl" by Aqua blaring from my phone. My heart skipped a beat as I answered it. "Hey, Alice. How is everything? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," my eight-months-pregnant sister sighed. "I'm in the hospital."

"Wait…what?" I gasped.

"I started bleeding a little a few hours ago," she told me. "They got it under control, but I'm stuck here. They don't like the fact that I was bleeding and that I'm so small."

"I'm on my way," I assured her.

"No, Bella! Trust me, this baby isn't going to come anytime soon. I can just _tell _I'll be here for a while. No, sweetie, Jasper is here with me. I'm fine, and the baby is fine. You need to go and rest. Was work any better today?"

"No," I admitted. "It was terrible. I had parent-teacher conferences this afternoon. I'm just now getting home." The elevator doors opened, and I stepped out.

"Parent-teacher conferences for kindergarteners? What are they doing—smoking the glue sticks?"

"The conferences are required at my school," I explained. "They're really quite annoying. Mike's parents just don't believe that their sweet little boy tries to get in the girls' sleeping mats with them. And Lauren's parents told me that they raised their daughter to love everybody, so she couldn't possibly be bullying Angela."

"Sounds like middle school," Alice chuckled. "When you teach my daughter, I'll make sure our conferences are interesting."

I laughed as I unlocked my door and went into my apartment. "Still convinced it's a girl?" I threw my keys and bag onto the kitchen table.

"I can just _tell_," she said again. "Jasper swears we're having a son. He wants to name him after some Civil War hero. Yet another reason I think we're having a girl. Who in the world does that kind of stuff?"

I giggled. "Who in the world has their first dance as a married couple to a Dolly Parton song?"

"Shut up! I knew you would bring that up! And it's a Kenny Rogers and Dolly duet!"

I laughed. "'Islands in the Stream,' Alice. I still can't believe you were so tacky. Oh well, three years and one pregnancy later, at least you have your sense of humor. But are you sure you're okay, sis? You sound so tired."

"I'm exhausted. I was doing pregnant yoga before I went to the bathroom and discovered I was bleeding."

"Pregnant yoga?" I asked skeptically as I opened the fridge and surveyed its contents.

"It's not fun. Bella, honey, you sound even more exhausted than I am. Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah," I mumbled, grabbing some leftover Chinese takeout. "I didn't sleep well last night and I'm worried about you and I'm stressed from my job and—wait, it's nine PM already?"

She laughed softly. "Yes. You should just go to bed."

Too tired to warm the food up, I found a fork and started stabbing at the noodles. "That's actually a really good idea."

"You deserve it after Mike and Lauren and Angela."

"Will you try to sleep, too?"

"Yes, hun. Jazz is here with me. Just relax, put on some fuzzy pajamas, and go to sleep."

"I will, Ali," I smiled. "Good night. Love you."

"Love you too, sweetie. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Call me if anything happens!" I demanded.

"I will."

I hung up and decided I wasn't in the mood to eat. I returned the Chinese to the fridge and dragged myself to my bedroom. I stripped down to a tank top and my boyshorts and fell onto my bed, ready to pass out.

But sleep did not come.

Instead, that damn piano music began to play.

"Not happening!" I shouted.

The reason I was so tired is because the night before, my new neighbor had kept me up with his or her incessant piano playing. My bedroom wall was obviously thin enough that I could hear every note. I had thought it would cease by eleven, but it just kept playing. As a result, I tossed and turned until four AM, when it finally stopped.

But that was _not_ going to happen tonight.

Groaning, I climbed out of bed and marched through my apartment. I went out into the hallway through my front door and immediately rang my neighbor's doorbell.

No answer.

I rang it again, rather forcefully. Finally, I heard footsteps. I counted them until the doorknob twisted and the door opened.

There stood the most beautiful creature I had ever seen.

His green eyes widened as he saw me, and I blushed as I realized I was practically in my underwear. He ran a hand through his shock of bronze hair. "Can I help you?" he mumbled.

I noticed the dark circles under his eyes. They seemed out of place on his seraphim face. "Hi, I'm your next-door neighbor," I greeted him, holding a hand out. "Welcome to the building."

He just stared at me, raising an eyebrow and ignoring my extended hand. _Fuck me for not getting dressed first!_ "Okay," I said slowly. "Um, I think that my bedroom is on the other side of your music room, because I can hear you play."

"Okay," he said bluntly.

"It kept me up all night last night," I said gently. "I was wondering if you could refrain from playing at night time? It's lovely, but I teach kindergarten and—"

"I'm a concert pianist now," he said, and it hit me that he looked familiar. Maybe I had seen him on a poster or a TV show? "I have to practice as much as possible," he added.

I sighed. "Yes, I'm sure you do, but I have to teach twenty five-year-olds tomorrow. Maybe you could wait an hour or so until I fall asleep?"

He raked his long white fingers through his luscious hair. _What is so eerily familiar about him? _"And I have a show tomorrow. I can't abandon my practicing schedule."

I crossed my arms over my chest, fighting the urge to show my teeth and growl. "I'm not _asking_ you. I'm _telling_ you to wait. Only thirty minutes. Let me fall asleep first."

"I'm sorry," he simply said. "My show is important."

_Alright, that's it._ "My sleep and health are important, as well," I snapped. "Maybe you can pull your head out of your ass and let me fall asleep before you start disrupting the whole damn floor!"

He snorted. "You're being the disruption now. Sorry, but I have to prepare. If you have a problem, take it up with the landlord." He slammed the door shut.

_What the hell? Did he just close his door on me?_

I let out a noise of frustration and went into my apartment, slamming the door and running to my bed. I put a pillow over my head to muffle my ears, but still, no sleep came.

The haunting music played until three AM.

* * *

The next afternoon after school, I entered Alice's hospital room, holding a tray of cookies I had baked during the night while my neighbor ticked the ivories.

"Hey, sis!" she greeted brightly, her brown eyes locking on the cookies. "Those wouldn't happen to be Reese's and chocolate chip, would they?"

"Only your favorites," I winked at her, sitting on the foot of her bed. She happily took a couple. "So give me today's update."

"I'm technically overdue, so I'm stuck in here in case they have to do an emergency C-section. It sucks when Jazz is at work because I get so bored. Thanks for the cookies. They're helping. Honey, you look so tired."

"I didn't sleep last night," I confessed.

"Again?"

"I apparently have a new neighbor," I sighed, "and he is a pianist. He practices at nighttime and you know how thin the walls are…"

"Ask him to stop playing," she suggested.

"I did," I grumbled. "And he slammed the door in my face."

"Really? Rude!"

"I was also in my underwear," I admitted, hiding my face.

"Slut!" Alice laughed. "Tell me he noticed and said something."

"He just stared," I moaned. "I didn't even notice I was in my underwear until he was staring. I was so tired last night."

"He sounds rude," she chuckled.

"Very rude," I nodded. "How are the cookies?"

"Delicious. Maybe you should give some to your neighbor as a peace offering. Is he hot?"

"That's beside the point," I muttered as I lusted after the image in my mind. He was gorgeous-that was for sure—but I couldn't shake the feeling that I had seen him before. I wasn't about to bring this up to Alice, though. She would have stalked him until she figured it out.

"I knew it," she grinned. "Go seduce him and his _music_ won't keep you up anymore."

"I can see where that would work for you," I replied tartly, "but I didn't get the supermodel genes in the family like _someone_." I stared at her, a little disgusted. Even at nine months pregnant, she was prettier than Heidi Klum.

"Oh, please, Bella," she scoffed. "You're beautiful. Seriously, you need a man. Have you even had sex since-"

"I knew you'd bring that up," I sighed.

"All I'm saying is that I've been married for three years and when you fucked the wedding singer in the closet...well, that shouldn't have been your last sexual encounter."

"I was drunk!" I groaned.

"Which I'll never understand. What kind of maid of honor gets drunk at the reception? But anyways, you're forgiven. I think you need to go home now and rest. Or go see your neighbor in your underwear again."  
She smiled slyly.

"Shut up, Alice. And I think I will go home and sleep. You promise you'll call me if you feel even the hint of a labor pain?"

"Yes, I promise. Trust me-my baby's godmother must be present at the birth. I may not be as forgiving as I was with the wedding incident. Oh, sweetie, be careful tonight. There's supposed to be a big storm. I don't like the thought of you living by yourself."

"That's your own fault," I replied. "You're the roommate who bailed on me."

"Yeah, for my _husband_," Alice rolled her eyes. "See if your hot neighbor wants to make it rain."

"Alice, you are disgusting. Your child is going to have a potty mouth if Aunt Bella doesn't help raise him or her."

"Trust me, you're going to help-straight from the delivery. Keep your phone on!"

I went home and thought about catching some Z's, but I still had cookies waiting on the cooling rack. Deciding to follow one piece of my sister's advice, I scooped the cookies I into a Tupperware container and wrote the following note:  
_  
Dear Neighbor,  
I'm so sorry for my rudeness last night. It was entirely inappropriate and unnecessary. Here's my peace offering. Maybe you can come over for dinner and we can work out a compromise. Let me know!  
Sincerely,  
Bella _

I folded the note into an envelope and placed it on top of the container. I left the cookies in front of his door, deciding not to knock. I had been humiliated enough.

After my good deed for the day was over, I went to my room and crashed. I woke up at ten pm to the sound of "Barbie Girl" by Aqua blaring from my phone. That ringtone only meant one person was calling me...

"Alice?" I gasped into it.

"It's time," my brother-in-law Jasper replied breathlessly. "She's been having contractions for-"

"I'll be there ASAP," I interrupted him, jumping out of bed and grabbing my shoes.

"Bells, please be careful in the storm. It's getting kind of bad out there," Jasper warned me.

"I will. Give Alice a kiss for me and tell her I'm on my way."

"Will do."

I hung up my phone and grabbed my keys just as a huge clap of thunder sounded. I glared out the window at the rain that was falling hard. _You're going to have to be extremely careful driving, Bella. You don't need to get into a wreck._

I rode the elevator down and opened my umbrella to run to my ancient Chevy truck. It was dry and cold in the cab, but the angry lightning and heavy rain were scaring me.

_Please don't wreck, please don't wreck,_ I prayed as I cranked the engine and pulled out of my parking spot. I just _had_ to see my new niece.

I slowly drove across the parking lot, barely able to see in front of me. I thought I was doing okay until I heard it.

A sickening thud and crunch.

"Shit!" I groaned. I briefly thought about just driving away from whatever I had hit, but then I saw the car in front of me with its lights turned on. It was a silver car, but that was all I saw.

Cursing everything and its mother, I jumped out of my truck with an umbrella and went and knocked on the car's window. I jumped away as I saw the door open and the driver stepped out.

It was too rainy for my eyes to see this person, but I immediately recognized the velvety voice.

"Bella?" it said. "Are you trying to run me out of my apartment?"

My neighbor, of all people! Childishly, I stomped my foot. "You have got to be kidding me!" I whined, half to myself.

"I'm definitely not kidding you," he replied dryly. "And I'm not kidding when I say that I want your insurance information."

"Listen," I said meekly. "I know that we're not on the best of terms..." I struggled for a name and realized that I didn't know his.

"Edward," he replied coolly.

"Right. Edward. But my sister is in labor, I'm the godmother, and I have to be there. Please, can we trade information tomorrow? It's not like you don't know where I live!"

"I want to be able to call my insurance company ASAP," he replied. "Plus you don't need to drive in this weather. I left my phone in my apartment, so why don't we go in to a dry room and trade contact information?"

The rain had let up a bit, and I could see the massive dent in the trunk of his Volvo. My truck had done quite a number on the little car. If the damage was anything less, I would have told him to fuck off. But this was kind of a big deal.

"Fine," I said. "I'll give you my information, and then I'm leaving. I can't miss the birth of my first godchild. Hurry the hell up." A large clap of thunder punctuated my sentence.

We ran into our apartment building, thankful for the muggy heat that wrapped around our soaked bodies. Edward immediately went to the elevator, and I couldn't help but notice how good he looked when he was wet. The way the rain darkened that hair...

_Keep your focus, Bella. You hate this guy._

We stepped onto the elevator, and the doors closed. He hit the third floor. As we approached the second floor, suddenly thunder boomed...and the lights went out.

Edward and I both froze as the elevator stopped moving.

"Shit, shit, shit!" I shouted. "Are we hanging on a cable?"

"That's what elevators usually do, Bella," he replied dryly.

"Shut up, Edward. I may have made you cookies but I'm pretty damn pissed at you."

"Why the hell are you mad at me? You're the one who plowed into my new car with your crappy truck."

"Oh, forgive me," I said sarcastically, fishing my phone out of my windbreaker's pocket. Thank God it was a waterproof windbreaker.

Also thank God I had a full battery on my cell phone. I quickly dialed Jasper.

"Bella? Are you okay?" he answered it.

"I'm fine," I sighed. "Look, Jazz, the power went out and I'm trapped in the elevator in my apartment building. Please tell Alice that I want to be there, but it's virtually impossible right now." Feeling defeated, I sank to the floor.

"I'll tell her. Don't feel guilty, Bella. We both understand. You just can't control the elements."

"Thanks, Jazz. Tell her I love her."

"I will. I love you, sis."

"I love you too, Jazz."

I hung up and was suddenly thankful for the darkness. It hid my tears.

"I guess you're not going to call the landlord," Edward sighed.

"Edward, shut the hell up."

"Are you crying?"

"Call the fucking landlord."

To my surprise, he did. After he hung up, he said, "There have been quite a few wrecks. They said we could be in here for a few hours. Stacy is calling the fire department for us, though."

"Great," I said dully. _A few hours in a small room with the person at the top of my hate list. Grand._

"Bella, seriously. Why are you crying?"

Was he determined to get slapped? "Because my sister is having a baby and I'm supposed to be there for her. I've been there for her ever since our parents died. And now I'm missing one of the most important moments of her life. And it's _your_ fault."

"You're the one who rear-ended me," he stated.

"You're the one who loves his shiny silver Volvo so much he had to have my insurance information right now," I snapped. "Edward, please just shut up."

"Fine. By the way, the cookies were delicious. Thanks."

I heard him slump to the floor with a heavy sigh. In response, I scooted as close to the opposite wall as possible. More pissed off than I had ever been in my life, I closed my eyes and prayed that Alice was one of those women who would be in labor for forty-eight hours.

"It's not my car," Edward said ten minutes later.

"What?" I asked him.

"My father owns it. I knew I had to get your insurance contact information immediately so he wouldn't freak out."

I said nothing until a very scary thought came to my mind. "What are the chances of this elevator falling?"

"No idea," he replied. "Are you scared?" I could hear a mocking tease in his voice.

"Definitely not," I replied shortly. "I'm just...trying to figure out the best physics we can apply to this damned situation."

"I'm not much of a physics person," he said.

"I'm not, either," I admitted crossly.

"By the way, thanks for the cookies. They were delicious."

"Mm," I murmured, not in the mood for chitchat.

"You're not going to forgive me for this, are you?" he asked me.

"Nope."

He exhaled sharply. "Fine."

I didn't reply. I just waited, pressing my ear against the wall in hopes that I could hear our landlord Stacy.

We stayed quiet for some time, until Edward pulled out an object that lit up. When "Paralyzer" by Finger Eleven started to play, I realized that the object was an iPhone.

I really loved that song, but I felt like being a bitch. "Don't you have earphones?" I asked him.

"Nope." He popped his lips on the P.

"Shouldn't you be saving your phone battery?"

"Nope."

"What if we need a phone?"

He snorted. "You have a full battery. And don't try to deny it, because I saw over your shoulder."

"You're a prick."

"I've heard that before."

I tried not to listen to the lyrics, because with them came a certain mood that put me in an even worse mood.

_I hold on so nervously to me and my drink,  
I wish it was coolin' me.  
But so far has not been good, it's been shitty,  
And I feel awkward, as I should._

I desperately wanted a drink and I felt as shitty and awkward as was humanly possible. It wasn't until the next lyrics sounded in my ears that I wanted to punch Edward in the face.

_This club has got to be the most pretentious thing  
Since I thought you and me.  
Well, I am imagining a dark lit place…_

"Are you trying to be funny?" I asked him.

He snorted. "No. I really like this song. Total coincidence. Why? Are you paralyzed by me?"

"Uh, no. Wipe that snooty grin off your face. I _know_ it's there, Mr. Concert Pianist."

"I wasn't always a concert pianist, you know."

"Oh? And what makes you think I care?"

"Just a feeling I have. Something tells me that under all the bitchiness, you can be _soft inside._"

My eyebrows furrowed as I tried to figure out where I had heard those two words before. It sounded like a song. "You could be wrong, you know."

"Nah. What do I know about you so far? Well, you're a kindergarten teacher. You can't be totally icy-hearted if you want to teach kids. You love your sister a lot, and you can't wait to be an aunt. Also, if you were just on the phone with her husband, you love him, too—but in a very appropriate way. You also admitted that you lost your parents, so maybe you feel a sense of responsibility for your unnamed sister?"

"Her name is Alice," I said. "And okay, if you're going to prod my brain, let me do you. You're obsessed with yourself and hung up on the fact that people pay to hear you play. You think that the world revolves around you so you don't worry if your neighbor is sleeping or not. You are also extremely proud of your brand-new car that _your parents bought you_. I don't know why you would be proud of that, but it makes me think that you're very immature and you use people. I'm also convinced that you use people because I baked you cookies and left you a note as a peace offering, and you enjoyed the cookies without responding to the note."

"Well, aren't you just clever?" he retorted. "Your perception of me is all wrong."

"So you aren't paralyzed by me?" I snapped, just to mock him. "I'm so glad we aren't paralyzed by each other."

"I never said that."

I rolled my eyes.

He started doing something on his phone. The song changed a few seconds later to something I didn't recognize at first. But as soon as it reached its chorus, I groaned.

_Woo hoo witchy woman,  
See how high she flies.  
Woo hoo witchy woman,  
She got the moon in her eye._

"You're just hilarious, aren't you?" I muttered.

"I thought it was appropriate."

"Change the fucking song—no wait, you know what? I don't care. I don't have time to even consider your immaturity."

"If I heard our landlord correctly, you have a lot of time. Maybe a few hours."

"Don't you have a song to describe yourself?" I asked him. "Maybe 'You're So Vain' by Carly Simon?"

"Hmm…no Carly, but I have 'Piano Man' by Billy Joel."

"No, not good enough. What about 'No Scrubs' by TLC?"

He chuckled. "That's a good nineties reference. How am I a scrub, pray tell?"

Before I could stop myself, I belted out: "_A scrub is a guy that thinks he's fly,_

_and is also known as a buster._"

He laughed again. "You're a terrible singer. Hmm, if I'm a scrub, then I have a right to call you a witchy woman. And the Eagles totally trump TLC any day. Or what about 'Bitch' by Meredith Brooks?"

"Hey, I love that song," I argued. "And in that song, it's a good thing to be a bitch. You know, I'm really not a bitch."

"That's what I said earlier."

"I have one for you," I said. "'I Hate Everything About You' by Three Days Grace."

"Ouch!" he said. "Okay, that was kind of harsh."

"Maybe," I snorted. "But I really am pissed off at you."

"Can't I do anything to earn your forgiveness?"

"Yes. Make this damn elevator move so I can go see my new niece or nephew."

He let out a long sigh. He sounded so defeated that it made me feel a little sorry for him.

"Sorry," I muttered.

He was fooling around with his iPhone again. Finally, another song started to play. I didn't recognize it, but I understood the message he was sending.

_Hate me today,  
Hate me tomorrow,  
Hate me for all the things I didn't do for you.  
Hate me in ways,  
Yeah ways hard to swallow.  
Hate me so you can finally see what's good for you._

"Okay, fine!" I shouted. "So I don't hate you! God, turn that sad song off!"

"Thank you!" he exclaimed happily. "That was bothering me."

"I still don't like you, though," I added quietly.

"I can't believe you don't remember me," he mumbled.

_Wait…what? So I __**have**__ seen him somewhere! _"What?" I nearly shrieked.

He chuckled. "Our paths have crossed before, Bella Swan."

"When? Where? I've always thought you looked familiar…"

"I'm not telling," he replied. "But you definitely didn't hate me when we met…"

I sighed. "So you aren't going to tell me?"

"Nope. You'll have to figure it out for yourself."

"Can't you just drop a hint?" I begged him.

"No."

"You're a bastard," I muttered.

I couldn't see him in the darkness of course, but I suddenly felt him shift closer to me. His hand clumsily skittered across the floor until it found mine. He grasped my hand, lacing his fingers through mine.

Electricity shot through us.

"That doesn't jog your memory?" he asked me.

"No," I admitted, blushing. "Um…should I remember this?"

"Hmm, I'm not sure," he admitted.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

He laughed softly. "Nothing. Is there a song you would like to hear? I have quite an extensive music library."

"I don't care," I replied. "I'm deep in thought right now. Play what you want."

"Alright."

"I really wish I could see you right now," I remarked.

"That's okay—_Tender love is blind, it requires a dedication. All this love we feel needs no conversation._"

"What does that mean? And that's kind of audacious, don't you think? _Love_?"

He laughed. "It's from a song…"

"And you're not going to tell me what that is, are you?"

"Nope."

I sighed and noticed that we were still holding hands. With his free hand, he searched for a song. Finally, he found one.

The clear, sweet, twangy voice of Dolly Parton filled the elevator.

_Here you come again,  
Just when I'm about to make it work without you  
You waltz right in the door  
Just like you've done before.  
And wrap my heart around your little finger._

I giggled as I thought of Alice. Alice hadn't been a country music fan until she had met Jasper. Jasper Whitlock was a true son of the South, driving a Ford pickup truck, wearing Levis and cowboy boots, and speaking with a twang that made Alice's heart melt and panties drop. They went on dates and she would always come back with a new country song to add to her iPod. Since she was my roommate, I had to hear them all. She grew especially fond of Dolly Parton. In fact, when she and Jazz had a fight early in their relationship and decided to "take a break," Dolly's "I Will Always Love You" played in our apartment for three straight days. Finally I had to call Jasper and beg him to please, for God's sake, take her back. It worked. Alice thought she owed her life to Dolly Parton.

"Something funny, Bella?" Edward asked me.

"I'm just thinking about my sister," I admitted. I wanted to call Jasper and get an update, but if they were in the delivery room…

"You were her maid of honor," he stated.

That confused me. "Um, yeah," I said. "How do you know that?"

"Just a lucky guess."

I sighed and continued to listen to Dolly's voice.

_All you have to do is smile that smile  
And there go all my defenses.  
Just leave it up to you and in a little while  
You're messin' up my mind and fillin' up my senses.  
Here you come again,  
Lookin' better than a body has a right to  
And shakin' me up so that all I really know  
Is here you come again,  
And here I go._

I knew for a fact that I had not dated Edward. I would have remembered him. And I tried to rifle through my varied history of one night stands, but those tended to be fuzzy…

"Do you have any more Dolly Parton?" I asked him when the song ended. "I like her."

"Well, I have one other song…"

"Play it," I begged.

I didn't recognize the intro. He seemed to squeeze my hand as this song began, and I couldn't figure out why. Did we have any history with this song?  
_Baby when I met you, _

_There was peace unknown.  
I set out to get you  
with a fine tooth comb.  
I was soft inside,  
There was something going on._

Aha! _Soft inside_. He had said that earlier.

I noticed that Edward was singing along, and it literally made my heart pound. Not only was he a very talented singer, but there was something so familiar about his voice! Where had I heard it before?

_You do something to me  
That I can't explain.  
Hold me closer and I feel no pain,  
Every beat of my heart.  
We got something going on.  
Tender love is blind,  
It requires a dedication.  
All this love we feel  
Needs no conversation,  
We ride it together, ah-ah.  
Making love with each other, ah-ah._

"Oh my god," I groaned as realization dawned on me. "Oh my god. Oh my god."

"Yes?" he asked expectantly.

Blood pounded in my cheeks. My head felt hollow as I realized just how humiliating this entire situation was.

"You're the wedding singer," I moaned.

He laughed. "And you're the drunk maid of honor who looked gorgeous in her blue dress and begged me to take her after I sang 'Islands in the Stream.' That was Alice's first dance with her husband, wasn't it?"

"Oh my god," I gasped, turning my phone's light on and flashing it in his face. Yes, he was the extraordinarily beautiful wedding singer that had turned into sister legend in our family.

And if I remembered correctly, he was extraordinarily good at sex, too.

Edward continued to sing.

_Islands in the stream,  
That is what we are.  
No one in between,  
How can we be wrong?  
Sail away with me to another world  
And we rely on each other, ah-ah  
From one lover to another, ah-ah._

And at that moment, I couldn't stop myself. I suddenly flung myself into his lap, straddling him, sending my phone flying into the wall. But Edward responded eagerly, cupping my hips in his long hands, and accepting my kiss.

Our mouths moved in a quick, needy way, our lips pulling at each other and our tongues tangling in delicious patterns. His teeth lightly nipped at my bottom lip, which brought back a flood of memories of the closet at Alice's wedding.

But I needed more. For some reason, I was wildly attracted to this man now that I had finally learned just why he was so familiar to me. I pulled back and ripped my windbreaker off, revealing the tank top I had beneath it. His hands were just as eager as me—they quickly went to my shoulders and trailed down the front of my body.

"Beautiful," he whispered.

"You can't see me," I reminded him.

"No, but I can remember."

I claimed his lips then and pushed his jacket off his arms. Gripping his toned biceps, I realized that I needed even more. I pushed my hands under the hem of his t-shirt and began to pull it up.

Edward moved us so he was laying in the floor, knees up. I leaned against his thighs as I pulled his shirt off of him. He pulled my tank top off, revealing my braless state. His long fingers pulled and tweaked at my nipples, sending flashes of fire down my core.

I collapsed on top of him, capturing him in a kiss again. He nipped me again—total fucking heaven—and I moved my mouth to his neck, licking and kissing the fragrant skin there. He moaned a little as I lightly bit the juncture between his neck and his shoulder.

"More," he agreed, his hands going to his belt. Both of us breathing heavily, I helped him unbuckle his jeans and stood above him as he kicked his shoes off and slid his pants off along with his boxers. In the dark, it was a little tricky to take my shoes, socks, and jeans off without falling, but I managed to do it. I threw my clothes somewhere against the opposite wall.  
I was already pretty much lubricated, so I quickly sank down onto his arousal. _Oh, yes._ Now I remembered what was so memorable about this man. He was long and thick…

I gasped as he suddenly flipped us over so I was on my back. He was on his knees, hovering above me, as he pounded into me. I'm pretty sure I made a lot of noise, especially when his mouth caught one of my nipples.

"Oh my god," I gasped, my fingers tangling in his hair.

He suddenly stilled, his length lying within me, and dotted kisses up my chest, neck, jaw, and finally to my mouth. He kissed me deeply, sending sparks in front of my eyes. "I've been dreaming about you for so long," he whispered.

"No more dreaming," I agreed breathlessly.

He kissed me again, and his fingers moved down between us. They lightly played on my clit as he slid in and out of me. I knew that I was putty in his very capable hands.

"Love…those…pianist's…fingers…" I whispered.

"I remember," he chuckled. "Come for me, baby. Come around my cock, like we did three years ago…"

"We did," I agreed, kissing him again. After a minute and extra pressure to my clit, I was spiraling into the most intense orgasm I had ever had.

"Oh my god," I said a few moments later. It was inadequate.

"Hang on, Bella," he grunted, pulling out of me and taking my hands. "It's _my_ turn."

I suddenly remembered that he liked it fast and hard—harder than what we had just experienced. I let him pull me up and slam me against the clothed elevator wall. I wrapped my legs around his waist, opening myself to him again.

"Your turn, Edward," I agreed.

He plunged into me again, the force of his thrusts keeping me up against the wall. Finally, just as I was about to come again, he released deep in me. The sensations brought by his orgasm made me spin into another one of my own.

Suddenly feeling like Jello, I collapsed against him. He held me there, his now-limp cock still resting within my slick walls. I could feel our fluids run out of me, but I didn't quite care. I buried my face in his neck, trying to catch my breath.

He peppered soft kisses on my shoulder. "So…"

"Yeah?" I asked him.

"Do you still hate me?"

I giggled. "Definitely not. You know, we could have skipped that whole spiel if you had just said, 'Hey, you're the wedding singer you fucked at your sister's wedding.'"

"Where's the fun in that? And wouldn't you still have hated me for making you miss…you know?"

I sighed, still longing to be with my sister.

"I'm sorry," he said, stroking my sides. "I truly am."

"It's okay," I admitted. "Maybe I need to let Alice grow up a little."

He laughed, and gently pulled me from the wall. We sat down together, snuggled into each other's sides.

"So…where does that leave us?" I tried to ask casually.

"Hmm?"

"Well now that we've, er, copulated multiple times…"

He laughed. "Well…would you like to have dinner with me tomorrow night?"

I snorted. "Um, sure. If we ever get off this elevator."

Just as I said that, the lights suddenly came back on. I was blinded at first, but then I saw Edward. He had an adorable post-coital aura about him, with sex hair, flushed cheeks, and a gorgeous naked body.

"I forgot how beautiful you are," he admitted, flashing me a crooked grin that I loved so much I had to kiss him again.

"Yeah," I said in agreement. It was enough. He understood.

Suddenly, I realized that _Oh my god, the lights were back on._ I saw my clothes and my phone tossed haphazardly and quickly grabbed them, pulling them on. He obviously had the same thought process I did, because he got dressed as well.

"Should we try to press a button?" he mused softly.

"Why not?" I asked, pressing the first floor. Like magic, the elevator began to move down. "Oh, thank God…"

The doors opened, and I started to step off, but then I remembered the whole episode that had gotten us stuck in there. "Wait, we need to trade insurance."

"No," he said. "It was stupid and selfish of me, but I hoped that if I took you into my apartment, then you would remember me…"

I sighed. "No, I understand. Don't feel bad."

He smiled and kissed my forehead. "Go to the hospital with your sister, and swing by my apartment when you get back. It doesn't matter the time. Just ring the doorbell."

"I will," I promised him. "Hey, call Stacy and tell her we're good."

"I will," he said, kissing my lips again. "Now go!"

I kissed his cheek and ran outside. The rain was now just a sprinkle. I hopped into my truck and made it to the hospital in record time.

I took the stairs up to the maternity floor—I was not chancing another elevator! Just as I burst into the waiting room, Jasper ran out of the delivery room in a gown and a mask. "Bella?"

"Here I am!" I announced, and his face lit up.

"Come on! She's still delivering!"

I ran into the room with him, where a nurse made me dress in similar garb. I quickly ran to Alice's bedside. "Ali, I'm here!"

"_Thank God!_" she shouted. "_I'm going to kill your landlord! God, it hurts!_"

"I'm here," I repeated, squeezing her hand. "And I just had sex with the wedding singer."

"_What? Don't speak in riddles when I'm fucking pushing out a baby!"_ She suddenly let out a scream.

Four minutes later, a screaming baby girl was born. Jasper cut the cord while I stayed at Alice's bedside.

"I'm going to give you three a minute," I told her, kissing her forehead. "I'm so proud of you, Ali."

She smiled and squeezed my hand. "Thank you for being here, Bella. And you promise you'll explain your little riddle?"

"I promise," I replied, mussing her sweaty hair.

After the baby was cleaned up and Alice and Jasper had some Mommy and Daddy time, I wandered into the recovery room. Alice was sitting up in bed, cuddling a little pink bundle.

"Can I see?" I requested softly.

"Of course," my sister smiled proudly. "She's beautiful."

I carefully took the bundle from her and looked into the face of the loveliest baby I had ever seen. "Oh my god," I blubbered as I carefully cradled my new niece. "Ali, she's perfect."

"I told you I was having a girl," Alice bragged smugly.

Jasper rolled his eyes and kissed his wife. "I think I may already be wrapped around her little finger, darlin'."

"What is her name?" I asked them.

Alice giggled and clapped her hands together. "Are you ready for this?"

I nodded.

"Well, her first name is Isabella…"

My heart flipped. "Oh my god, Alice! Thank you so much! I feel so honored!"

Alice smiled at me. "It's only fitting, Bella. You've been my mother for so long…"

"Thank you," I whispered again.

"Ask us what her middle name is," Jazz piped up.

"Okay," I said slowly. "What is her middle name?"

Alice let the silence grow thick before exclaiming…

"Dolly! Can you believe it?"

* * *

That night, I went home and knocked on Edward's door. He answered it shirtless, with a big smile on his face. "Hey, baby. Did you make it?"

I nodded excitedly. "I'm now the proud aunt of Dolly Whitlock."

"You're kidding," he said.

"Not at all," I rolled my eyes. "That's Alice for you. Completely overbearing and over-the-top…"

"But lovable," he guessed.

"Yes. How do you know that?"

"Well, she brought us together twice," he murmured, pulling me into his apartment.

I laughed as I followed him to his couch. "That's true. Um, let's do this car insurance stuff."

"Yeah, well, we may have _copulated_ multiple times, but you're still responsible for the wreck," he muttered.

"Bastard!" I exclaimed in shock. "I hate you!"

He leered at me darkly. "Oh, I can change your mind about that. I also have a Loretta Lynn playlist on my iPod…"

"Go for it," I said crossly. "Maybe the song to describe you is 'Don't Trust Me' by 3Oh!3. Or 'Damn You Look Good and I'm Drunk' by Cobra Starship."

He laughed and scooped me up. "Bella, I'm kidding. God, I've been pining for you for three years now. I'm not going to run you off over something as petty as my Volvo. Maybe our song should be 'I Will Always Love You'…"

"Ugh, no," I said. "That song is sad, and I've had my fill of Dolly Parton, especially since I'm going to have to take care of a kid named Dolly for years now." _Plus it's way too soon to even think about the word love. You may be a sex god, but that does not mean I love you. Yet._

He laughed. "But you love little Dolly already."

"Insanely," I admitted. "She's yet another blessing from Alice."

"Another?"

"Well, you're another one," I confessed.

His responding kiss told me everything—we would be making beautiful music together.

* * *

_I would love some reviews. After spending four hours on it, I was tempted to not even post it. So I would love to know what you guys think._

The "Elevator Music" Playlist:

"Barbie Girl" by Aqua

"Islands in the Stream" by Kenny Rogers and Dolly Parton

"Paralyzer" by Finger Eleven

"Witchy Woman" by The Eagles

"You're So Vain" by Carly Simon

"Piano Man" by Billy Joel

"No Scrubs" by TLC

"Bitch" by Meredith Brooks

"I Hate Everything About You" by Three Days Grace

"Hate Me" by Blue October

"Here You Come Again" by Dolly Parton

"I Will Always Love You" by Dolly Parton

"Don't Trust Me" by 3Oh!3

"Damn You Look Good and I'm Drunk" by Cobra Starship


End file.
